<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life in a few moments by HainneRain09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276461">Life in a few moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HainneRain09/pseuds/HainneRain09'>HainneRain09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Brother/Sister Incest, Drug Use, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HainneRain09/pseuds/HainneRain09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is remembered by moments, moments that are recorded in the memory in a rather selective way. </p><p>Collection of unconnected drabbles from different couples</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eurus Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Irene Adler/Molly Hooper, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life in a few moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starlight </p><p>The prom was spectacular, not precisely because of the party but because, after much insistence, Molly was able to get Sherlock to accept her invitation and go together.</p><p>Being the girlfriend of a genius was quite complicated, learning to read and interpret his reactions was difficult but over time she found a way to do it, in the same way Sherlock learned to make peace with his feelings.</p><p>They were on their way home, or so she thought until she saw the black hair turn right instead to left.</p><p>– Don’t worry. I’m not going to kidnap to you.</p><p>– I know, but I have to be there by 11.</p><p>– You have permission until 1 o’clock, I made an agreement with your father– he said without taking his eyes off the road, Molly was surprised At what point did these two men talk?</p><p>She decided to trust him and let herself be guided by her window.</p><p>She had to accept she was nervous. Why did he want more time with her without her knowing it? She stirred a bit in her seat trying to calm down.</p><p>Minutes later, they arrived at a small hill in a place slightly away from the busy city by turning off the car’s engine.</p><p>– Is it here?</p><p>– Yes– he opened the door by going to down and turning around to help her down, once outside he took her to chest where they reloaded.</p><p>– What is it about?</p><p>– Jus look at the sky and wait a few minutes– the chestnut was confused.</p><p>She looked up at the dark sky where tiny white dots shone brightly, the moon in the waning quarter glowed the same, in fact the landscape was beautiful. The girl didn’t have to wait long find out why there were there. Small shooting stars began to ply the skies quickly leaving behind a silvery thread.</p><p>– Sherlock… This is…</p><p>– I knew that you wanted to see the rain but in the city you can’t appreciate it well because of the artificial light finding this place was a bit complicated.</p><p>– It’s beautiful– she said without taking her eyes off the night sky.</p><p>– I love you.</p><p>– What did you said? – her sight was snatched to the mantle to be plunged in to the boy’s clear eyes denoting an enormous strangeness</p><p>– I love you Molly Hooper– repeated Holmes firmed</p><p>– Sherlock…– covered her mouth whit her hands as a sign of real surprise and joy mixed together, finally, after almost a year of relationship Sherlock dared to say it.</p><p>– I know how much to waited for this– he said with a small smile, one that was barely perceptible, Molly threw herself into his arms with emotion and took hold of his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>